Timeless
by i heart diabetics
Summary: So James Bond sleeps with a lot of woman, right? What happens when one is different from all the rest? What happens when...
1. Count down

"You can't possibly tell me you never thought this would happen."

"No, well, I didn- for God's sake, I don't know."

"Well, its happening, so your going to have to get used to the idea. And you're going to have to take care of it. The doctors said I will probably die within hours, maybe days afterwards."

James was getting overwhelmed. He sat on the couch in his flat and ran his hand through his dark blonde hair. The woman, Raven, looked down at him, then sat beside him, having to go slowly due to her extremely swollen stomach. She took his hand in hers, and placed it on her stomach, where he could feel the movements underneath. He couldn't help but think back, almost nine months back, when they'd met, and spent several days- and nights- together.


	2. Meeting her

James had been sitting at the bar. He was due to return to London in a few days, but until then, he was staying at a hotel in some city in the Republic of Ireland where he'd had a mission in. Very easy, almost not worth the trouble, but M was trying to make sure nothing would escalate, and sent him there. A woman, maybe 23 or 24, walked in and sat near him. She had light blonde hair and bright blue eyes, almost like his own, but where his eyes were darken by the things he had seen, by the things he had done, she was carefree- free in general.

"Ummmm, I'm not sure what to order, so why don't you pick something for me. Something I can't get anywhere else. Or, at least nothing I can get in America." She said to the bartender. American, classic picture of an American. Blonde hair, blue eyes, nothing very special there in America. She turned to look at him and he got a better view of her. She had short- pixie cut short hair. It wasn't spiked up or slicked back, just swept to the side a bit. She was pale, not sickly pale, but also not far from it. She was also thin, but still had some muscle to her. Overall, a beautiful woman. She was wearing a simple black tank top and jeans, relaxed.

"Hi, I'm Raven." she introduced herself to him.

"Bond. James Bond."

"So, what are you drinking?"

"Maritini, shaken, not stirred." Her drink arrived, one of the St. Patrick's day special, the bartender made it just for her. She downed it quickly. Then, she order the same thing he'd gotten.

"You have to try something new, 'cuz you only have one life, and it ends to quickly for you to have regrets. I've been learning that."

"Have you?" He couldn't help but be intrigued. This young woman, with so much life ahead of her, would be talking like that?

"Oh, don't let my looks fool you. I'm dying."

"Aren't we all?"

"Yes, I suppose we are, but I'm dying of cancer. I don't mind. I'm thankful for what I've had and I am planning on spending time traveling around, doing things I wouldn't have before. Living."

"Well, its a shame. The world is losing a wonderful woman. I feel worse for us." They talked into the night, both sipping on their drinks, but not getting drunk. They went back to James's hotel.


	3. Leaving her

James got out of bed- careful not disturb Raven- slid on a pair of sweatpants, and made some tea. As he drank his tea, he thought on the events of the night before. He wasn't eager to leave, in fact, he wanted to stay. Raven was so different from everyone else. She wanted to truly live, as she had said before. She was smart, funny, and she had standards. She didn't normally just sleep with random people, as she had done with James. Although, she said she had been drawn to him, like a moth to flames. And he was drawn to her just the same.

Hearing movement from the bedroom, he walked back to the bed, and lied back against the headrest, waiting for her to wake up a bit more. He found himself rubbing her back, helping her wake up some.

"Good Morning, love," He said when she turned and looked at him.

"Morning…. Is the love thing a British thing, or a you thing."

"Well, I suppose either one, but I prefer it to be a 'me thing'" That got a smile from her. Someone so classy, talking like her, an everyday American, was pretty funny. Well, to her it was.

"What shall we do today…love?" She attempted mimicking his British accent, which just ended in them both bursting out laughing, something James hadn't done since he was a child- before his parents died. Sure, he had a chuckle now and then, but never laughing like when he was with her. He had nothing to laugh at anymore.

They ended up staying in bed for a while and ordering room service. They then walked around the town, seeing what little there was to see there. That was all they did. Slept together- both literally and figuratively- at night, and spending time together during the day. James had to admit, he was beginning to have deep feelings for her. It almost made him glad he had to leave soon. He didn't want to bring her into the dangerous life he lived. He wouldn't have her fall for him and then be gone all the time- or worse, have him die and leave her alone. That's why he had so many one-night stands. No emotion, just sex. Cruel, but it was enough. Until Raven.

After about four days of being with Raven, James got the call saying it was time to leave. He didn't have a mission waiting for him though, so he considered bringing her with him. He wasn't going to. He needed to make a clean break. He headed to the airport- with Raven, as she wanted to see him off. She understood that they couldn't have a relationship, both because of her pending death and his lifestyle. She knew even though he hadn't told her, that he didn't have a normal life. He didn't need to explain anything to her. She knew a clean break was best.

And a clean break is what they would've gotten had somebody not attacked them on the way to the airport. They were riding in a taxi when the driver was shot in the head. James, being on the passenger side in the back, was able to quickly grab the wheel. He jumped in front, shoving the dead driver out of the way. He had to say, he felt bad about that. He looked back at Raven, about to tell her to get down, when he saw that she already was.

"So, I take it that your job has something to do with this?" She asked as a man on a motorcycle sped past them, and the driver shot at their car.

"Yes." James got his own gun out, thankful that he was able to keep it on him at all times. He was trying to take a shot, but with the gunfire and the windshield cracking to the point of not being able to see, plus having to drive around out of the city area to the country, he couldn't get a good shot. He felt the gun being taken from his hand. He glanced at Raven, who moved to the passenger seat, and took aim at the motorcyclist. He was again thankful that it wasn't the gun only he can shoot due to its finger print mechanism.

Raven shot and to James's surprise, hit her mark. The motorcyclist fell, and James pulled over to search him. Taking the gun from Raven, he slowly approached the fallen rider. He was dead. James searched him for any identification, any clue to see if he was just a hired gun, or something more. He found a cell phone, and a small gold token with a rising sun on it. The other side had a rose on it. He then went to the bike and searched it as well. There was nothing.

"There are bags in the front of my bag, Can you get them?" James said to Raven, walking back to the car. After she did so, he put the phone and coin into it. "Well, after that, how would you like to come to London with me?"

"Yeah...will your...boss, or whatever, need to talk to me? About this?"

"Yes, I believe so. If I may ask, where did you learn to shoot?" James had been amazed by her shot. Most M16 agents couldn't shoot like that until they'd had several years of training.

"I like shooting. My dad and I would go out and shoot our .22 rifle and pistol and just go at it. I was good at it without trying, too. It came to me naturally."

"Impressive. Very impressive."

James took her to London. She stayed for six days, enough to spend some time with James and talk to M about the motorcycle incident. Then she had to leave. M decided that Raven was fine to keep the few secrets she had found out and she could go back home. James figured that he would never see her again. She would die and that was that. Cruel, but as clean as they could get.


	4. Seeing Her Again

_Last Chapter_

_ James took her to London. She stayed for six days, enough to spend some time with James and talk to M about the motorcycle incident. Then she had to leave. M decided that Raven was fine to keep the few secrets she had found out and she could go back home. James figured that he would never see her again. She would die and __that was that. Cruel, but as clean as they could get. _

Seeing Her Again

It had been months since James had seen Raven off. He'd done a good job of trying to forget about her. Still, though, she lingered in his mind. He'd gone on missions, killed people, but on these missions, he had never been able to have one-night stands like he used to. He kept seeing Raven. He was still a flirt, but now, sex held no interest for him. Not that it had held a lot of interest to him to begin with, but now, it was even less interesting

He was relaxing in his apartment. There hadn't been any missions for him in a few weeks, so M told him to go home and relax. It was hard for him. He hadn't relaxed in years. Not since he was a child. So he sat on the floor of his living room, wearing sweatpants, and did sit ups. He didn't care if he was supposed to be relaxing; he needed to stay in shape. A knock on his door surprised him. He had few visitors. Getting up to answer it, he was shocked to see who was at his door.

"Raven." She was leaning against his door frame for support. She was pale and extremely sickly looking. Her cancer was taking its toll. She was wearing sweatpants and an extremely large sweat shirt. Her hair was in a messy ponytail. Seeing her like this made James's heart skip a beat. He led her to his couch and went to get her a glass of water. When he got back, her sweatshirt was off, revealing how thin and frail she was. It also revealed her extremely swollen stomach. James froze.

Raven was pregnant. This was why she had come back. He was the father. She looked to be around eight months or so, the amount of time since they had parted ways. James handed her the water and walked to the window in front of the couch. He looked out, towards the city. But he also looked at Raven's reflection. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. After a few minutes of silence, Raven got up off the couch and walked over to James.

"You can't possibly tell me you never thought this would happen."

"No, well, I didn- for God's sake, I don't know."

"Well, its happening, so your going to have to get used to the idea. And you're going to have to take care of it. The doctors said I will probably die within hours, maybe days afterwards."

James was getting overwhelmed. He sat on the couch in his flat and ran his hand through his dark blonde hair. The woman, Raven, looked down at him, then sat beside him, having to go slowly due to her extremely swollen stomach. She took his hand in hers, and placed it on her stomach, where he could feel the movements underneath. He couldn't help but think back, almost nine months back, when they'd met, and spent several days- and nights- together.

(Go back to the 1st chapter. This is where that scene happens. Then it goes to meeting her and blah blah blah. Now it goes back to them talking).

"When are you due?"

"December 18." It was November 6th now. Her due date was just six weeks away. James only has six weeks to prepare for this baby, He only had six weeks to prepare to be a father. And he was going to have to be a single father, Raven would die of cancer, and he would be left with a newborn baby. He was getting overwhelmed...again. And that was a very hard thing to do with all his training. So James stopped thinking and focused on his hand. Raven's hand was on top of it and she was unconsciously moving it around on her stomach. James could feel the baby moving beneath their hands. The baby was kicking.

"Is the baby healthy?"

"Yeah. The doctors say that my body is protecting it and taking better care of it than my own body is taking care of me. But I guess that's kinda the point of being a mother."

"Most women get offended if you call their baby "it". But yet, you do."

"Well, I'm not most women. And I don't know what the gender is, so to me it's it. I 'm not saying it like it's something horrible or below me. I just say it."

"I want you to stay with me. In my flat, I mean." James said after a long pause.

"Well, good, 'cause that's what I was planning on. I sold everything I didn't need and put all the money in an account for the baby. I just have some outfits to wear."

"Good. I want to do whatever I can for you...Raven...there's something so different about you. I know this wasn't planned or anything, but I am kind of glad it happened. I get to have you for a little while longer. And, you'll help prepare me for what's to come. God, it's going to be hard raising a child, and even harder without you. But, bloody hell, you can get me ready."

"I love you, James"

"And I love you, Raven. And, I think I've already fallen in love with _our_ baby."

Ok, so James bond gets a little mushy at the end. But hey, I finally updated. And I will update _all_ my stories soon. Its really busy right now, ive got school ending and the fair where im showing an animal. But then I have a few weeks off before camp and I will really really really really try to update everything.


	5. Another night with her

Raven had been with James for several days now. There still hadn't been any missions for him, so he had been able to spend more time with her. He had taken care of her for the first several days, letting her gather her strength. Raven had been weakened by her trip to James and stayed in bed for the first two days. Within five days, she was up and moving, and was able to be herself more. Within a week, she was back to normal-well, as normal as a pregnant, terminally ill woman could be.

James was in the kitchen of his flat, cooking dinner for Raven and himself, when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and Raven's stomach gently press into his back. Her cheek rested against his shoulder.

"Mmmmm. You don't know how sexy it is to have a tough guy like you that knows how to cook as well." Raven said as she kissed up and down his arm and shoulder. She moved as he put the dish in the oven to cook. James then wrapped Raven in his arms and looked down at her.

"No, I don't believe I know."

"Well, believe me, its very, very sexy." Raven pressed her lips against James ravenously. It began to get very heated when James pulled away.

"Raven...Is it safe for things to get this...heated. I don't want to hurt you or the baby."

"No, its fine. The doctors say that you can have sex up until your two or three weeks away from your due date (Author's Note: I totally just made that up. So don't quote me on anything)."

"Did you plan on having sex and ask your doctor?"

"No, one of the symptoms in early pregnancy is libido. Mine was pretty bad considering I didn't do anything about it. If I was gunna have sex, it was gunna be with you."

"Well, I'm sorry for not being there. How about we try to make up for that time?"

Raven had been fine during their...adventures. They had eaten dinner, and then done it again. James now lay in their bed with Raven asleep in the crook of his arm, curled up against his side. She had put her sports bra back on as well as her night shorts. She said she was a little self-conscious and didn't want to be nude in her sleep. James moved his hand in a circle on Raven's womb. It was peaceful and he loved it. Kissing the top of her head, he shut his eyes and settled down for the night.


	6. Thanksgiving with her

"Happy Thanksgiving." James was woken up by Raven bringing in a tray of pancakes and setting it in between them. He was slightly confused by what she meant, but then he remembered that today was November 25, Thanksgiving in America.

"You know, Thanksgiving is really celebrated around here."

"Too bad 'cuz to me, it's a holiday and I wanna celebrate."

"Alright, if you say so. These pancakes look wonderful..." They continued talked as they ate. They had been living together for just about three weeks now. With Raven sleeping next to him, James had slept better than ever.

When their were cleaning up their meal, James received a phone call from M. Having gone nearly a month without having any missions, he knew he would be busy soon, but he was hoping to spend as much time with Raven as possible. Motioning for him to take the call, Raven walked to the bedroom to change.

Within a few minutes, he ended the call with M and changed into a suit. He had to go take care of a situation in Japan.

Raven, M needs me to go to Japan and handle a situation."

"Okay. Be careful. How long do you think you'll be?"

"Anywhere from a few days to 2 or 3 weeks, I'd say. You be careful, too. Don't push yourself too much. Love you." James said, kissing Raven goodbye and giving her stomach a gentle rub. Placing her hand on her belly, Raven watched James leave the flat, shutting the door after him.

Two weeks after James left, Raven was freaking out. It was December 12th, just 6 days till her due date. The first couple of days, she didn't worry. Well, she did, but she pushed it aside, knowing that He had only just left. But as time went on, she began to worry more. She had finished setting up things they needed for the baby. She's gotten a crib delivered and spent a day and a half setting it up. She had found bedding to go on it that was neutral in gender. She had also gotten a play pen, toys, lots of diapers, a little rocker chair that sat on the living room floor, and bottle and formula. She had even bought some cloths that she thought were too cute to pass up. Even though she didn't know what gender the baby was, she felt that it was a girl. One of the onesies said "Daddy's princess", another said "Daddy's my hero", and yet another said "Daddy's little angel. One shirt she had just had to buy said, "My mommy loves me lots." She bought it, thinking that maybe her baby would see it and know that even though she wasn't there, she still loved it.

Because the baby's things were all set up, Raven had nothing else to focus on. She worries about James and ate. That was about it. She couldn't sleep a lot because thoughts of James ran through her head.

As she sat, folding some cloths she bought for the baby, the door to the flat opened. Whipping her head around, Raven saw James dropping his bag by the door. Getting up as quickly as she could-which wasn't that fast, she hugged him as tightly as she could-again, it wasn't that tight. He seemed surprised by her tight embrace, but returned it and kissed her on the head.

"Well, hello there, love."

"Hey, you big dumb ass." When James gave her a look, she continued to say, "I was worried about you. Really worried."

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to worry you. I didn't think it would take that long to complete the mission."

"Couldn't you have called?"

"Possiblty, but I would have rather waited to make sure the cost was clear. I wanted be positive that M or someone much worse couldn't have traced the call or listened to it. What have you been doing?"

"Shopping. I bought a crib, a play pen, one of those rocker-music chair things, along with some other stuff."

"Are those baby cloths? He said when they walked into the living room.

'Yeah...I just had to buy them. They're cute."

"They're also for girls. We still don't know what we are having, right?"

"Right, but I have a feeling its a girl."

"Oh, do you now?" James said with a slight chuckle, "I can't believe that we are going to have a baby. In less than a week if the due date is right.'

"I know. Its a little scary, isn't it. Although, I am more than ready to get this baby out of me. I hate having to go pee all the time."

A.N. I am sooooooooooooooo sorry for taking so long. Summer was a lot busier than I though...a lot. The next chapter will be up soon, being 6 days away from her due date, I think we all know what is coming up next. I will make sure to make it a good chapter and thank you to everyone who reviewed my story and favorited it. It means more than u know to me...seriously, I have no life...u people make me feel wanted...


End file.
